Zecters
, also known as the , are a compilation of mobile systems that affect space and time. They were created by the Natives, a species of Worm that arrived on Earth 35 years ago. These Natives in turn gave the Zecters to humans so that they may protect them from alien Worms that would arrive later. The Zecters appear instantaneously from the ZECT headquarters to the selected personnel so that they may transform into the respective Rider to fight any Worms in the vicinity. Each Rider (except for the Hopper Riders and the Kabutick Riders) possesses two forms: the bulky armored cocoon-like and the sleeker which can use the , a system that allows the Rider to move at high speed. They also have the ZECTroopers to help them. A user is able to freely switch between forms, to Rider Form using and to Masked Form using Worth note is the Zecters have a mind of their own and can reject their present user in search of another one if they so choose. As Kamen Rider Kabuto was the 35th anniversary of the Kamen Rider Series, Masked Rider Project as mentioned in the course of the series was said to be started on 3 April 1971. The Worm species known as Natives also first arrived on Earth on the same year. In real-life, it was the date that the first episode of Kamen Rider, the original series, was first broadcast. In Hyper Battle DVD, Kabuto Zecters and Gattack Zecters explained that each Zecters chose people based on their personality. Lists of the known candidate reasons are: *Kabuto: Choose the one with the life path of Heaven. *Gattack: Choose the one with the straight forward and righteous heart of justice. *TheBee: Choose the one with the great loyalty. *Drake: Choose the one who prioritize freedom. *Sasword: Choose the one who aim to be the best of everything. *Hopper: Choose the one who aim to live in Hellish world. Despite the explanation, however. Kabuto and Gattack Zecters were made only so they can be used by Souji Tendou and Arata Kagami according to the series canon when Souji and Arata found a file about Zecters creation. In Zi-O, Kabuto Zecter also lend its power to Arata when he couldn't defeat Another Kabuto. List of Zecters There are twelve known Zecters within the Masked Rider System, each allowing the user to become a different Rider. The majority are based on insects, with the sole exception being the Sasword Zecter, which is a scorpion, an arachnid. Series Canon= *Kabuto Zecter *TheBee Zecter *Drake Zecter *Sasword Zecter *Gatack Zecter *KickHopper Zecter *PunchHopper Zecter *Dark Kabuto Zecter |-| Movie-Exclusive= *Hercus Zecter *Ketaros Zecter *Caucasus Zecter |-| Stage Show= *Lady Zecter There also exist two other Zecters known as the Perfect Zecter and the Hyper Zecter. The Perfect Zecter serves as a primary weapon while the Hyper Zecter is a power-up device that enhances the powers of the original Zecter. Both were only used by Kabuto in the series, but Gatack got to use the Hyper Zecter in the Hyper Battle DVD. Gallery Kabuto Zecter.png|Kabuto Zecter TheBee Zecter.png|TheBee Zecter Drake Zecter.png|Drake Zecter Sasword Zecter.png|Sasword Zecter Gatack Zecter.png|Gatack Zecter Hopper Zecter Kick.png|KickHopper Zecter Hopper Zecter Punch.png|PunchHopper Zecter Dark Kabuto Zecter.png|Dark Kabuto Zecter HYPER-ZECTER.png|Hyper Zecter Perfect Zecter KPower Sword Mode.png|Perfect Zecter (Sword Mode) Perfect Zecter Gun Mode.png|Perfect Zecter (Gun Mode) Hercus Zecter.png|Hercus Zecter Ketaros Zecter.png|Ketaros Zecter Caucasus Zecter.png|Caucasus Zecter Nopicture.jpg|Lady Zecter Portrayal The voice of the Zecters was provided by . When given personalities in Kamen Rider Kabuto: Birth! Gatack Hyper Form!!, the Kabuto Zecter and Gatack Zecter were voiced by and respectively. Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto Category:Transformation Gear Category:Collectible Devices Category:Support Robots Category:Arsenal (Kabuto)